the_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel City
Angel City is one of, if not the largest city on The Frontier. It is a hub for human civilisation and likely the closest a Frontier-dweller will ever get to the Core Worlds. The city itself is partitioned into several Districts, of which there are at least twelve. The playable area of Angel City encompasses District 12, the Harbour District. History At some point in Angel City's history, the city was taken over by the IMC and massive walls were erected to partition off the city's inhabitants, as to make control of the city easier. After the Titan Wars, the city became home to Barker, and would continue to be for several decades until the Battle of Angel City. The Battle The Battle of Angel City was started when former-IMC officer MacAllan joined on with the Frontier Militia, immediately directing the insurgents to Angel City to pick up a former associate of his - Barker. The group would retrieve the drunken ex-Pilot just before an IMC search would begin a sweep of the area, escaping through the sewers while infantry engaged in the streets above. Midway through the battle, the IMC brought in the IMS Sentinel to begin restoring order in the city. The Miltia, under MacAllan's direction, immediately began to focus their aircraft's fire on the lateral thrusters of the vessel, forcing it to redeploy. By the end of the battle, the Militia's pilots and grunts had bought enough time for Barker to escape the city, despite heavy losses on both sides. Notable Features Angel City is notable for the Angel Statue which looms out in the Harbour (Of which the city is presumably named), as a symbol of peaceIMC Grunt Dialogue, Angel City, 0:00. It was crafted by many years of work by inhabitants of the city. There are also at least 12 Districts in the city, with 12 being the Harbour District and districts competing against each other in various sports. At one point, Marcus Graves was the city's shooting championIMC Grunt Dialogue, Angel City, 3:27. Throughout District 12, there are multiple wanted bounty posters advertising large credit payouts for the capture of Sarah, Barker, and other militia personnel. Off in the distance, several massive skyscrapers loom over the city. A ship is also docked in the harbour. Some IMC Marines mention training near Angel City, making it possible that the city is based on the planet Gridiron, along with Training Ground. They mention stealing the signs from Upmart as something of a practical joke. The Angel City Elites, led by Barker, are likely based out of (or recruit from) Angel City. General Marder offers Militia troops on Typhon the chance to surrender and be transferred to Angel City Penitentiary, as opposed to likely being executed. As of the time of the Battle of Typhon, the wanted posters of Angel City have been updated to list James MacAllan as deceased, and pilot Jack Cooper as wanted along with Sarah Briggs and Robert "Barker" Taube. Some of the businesses in Angel City include Upmart, Tiffany's Coffee, Electric Chicken, Angel City Apartments, Vindustries and Hammond Robotics. Gallery Angel-City_9.jpg|A statue in Angel City Freerunner.jpg|Freerunner Achievement Art Screenshot_2017-02-02-11-36-25.png|Angel City on the companion app Appearances * Titanfall (First Appearance) ** Get Barker * Titanfall 2 (Mentioned-only) ** Angel City's Most Wanted Sources Category:Locations Category:IMC Category:Towns and Colonies